Moonlight
by firekitty21
Summary: Shikaku gets blood thisrsty, and Gaara takes a trip to Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Gaara looked up at the sky and frowned. "Stars," he said lifting his hand up to touch them. "I want to feel." his fingers one by one: pinkie,ring,middle,index and finally thumb clenched into a fist. His chest ached and he could feel his stomach churning. "I want a heart," he said looking at the moon. "I want to be loved by-" his voice trailed off into silence as he looked over the miles of sand in front of him. "Someone." Gaara turned and walked into his home, shifting up the stairs and into his room, completely ignoring Temari and Kankuro's frightened glances. he opened his door and turned the light off, plopping onto his bed stiffly.

"Beeeddd," he moaned quietly, scrunching into the covers. Gaara closed his eyes.

_What are you doing in bed? you can not sleep._

**_Fuck you.I knowI cant and Im not sleeping._**

_M-row! aren't we feisty tonight...hm whats on your mind brat?_

**_Shikaku, _****_I'm resting my eyes_**

_Aw! is the little monster sleepy?I tell you what...you KILL for me andI will let you rest.._

_**Idon't feel like it.** G_aara looked at his ceiling with sea foam colored eyes. "Why do you tease me so?" he said, smirking and grabbing his gourd and silently retreating out his window.

_"Konoha... " Shikaku whispered in his ear,smirking._

Gaara closed his eyes and ran as quickly as he could towards the gates of the sand village. Almost instantly he was running up the protective walls of the village, and was on the other side heading towards Konoha.

* * *

A girl around gaara's age was leaning against a tree outside the gates of Konoha. her eyes were closed and she was whimpering softly in her sleep.

Gaara looked down at her and smirked.

"G**ood enough for you Shikoku?**" he said to his inner demon chuckling.

_"She will have to do," Shikoku said angrily, he has waited three days for his next kill and was craving blood badly. "Kill her now." _

Gaara leaned in closer, his sand the shape of a dagger, it slowly creeped towards her neck. He looked at her soft face and almost thought about not killing her, but shikaku forced his sand to her neck. "D_on't ever!EVER! try to defy me." Shikaku raged. _

Gaara growled and looked down at the bleeding girl, her eyes had shot open as his sand cut her throat. Blood was rushing from her mouth and Gaara leaned down kissing her and licking the blood off his lips. She was still alive, barely, and gurgled in horror as he leaned down again. He smirked, his eyes turning a dark golden colour.

Gaara dragged the young woman deep into the forest and set her aflame, watching the light dance of her dead carcass.

_"why are you thinking about her?" said Shikoku with a hint of laughter in his voice._

**_leave me alone.._**

_"I cant..remember..not until you die."_

_**fuck you.**_

_"Only in your dreams...oh wait! you DON'T SLEEP!? " Shikaku whispered as Gaara incased her body in earth._

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked to The Gates of Konoha. Surprisingly enough they were open as if to welcome him in. _"Look they were expecting you.How sweet?!"_ he ignored Shikoku and walked on silently to the middle of konoha and sat, waiting in a tree.

_"I want more blood Gaara!" Shikoku whispered harshly,lustfully._

**_"Wait a while more and you will get it."_**said Gaara, leaning against the strong tree branch.

* * *

A girl with platinum blond hair slammed the steel door to the house loudly, steaming off away from the apartment. "stupid!stupid!" she yelled as she stomped down an alley way. She was obviously very flustered and Gaara sat there staring at her as she walked by.A smirk passed over hislips as she sat down on a near by bench, crying. He leaned forward to get a better look at the silloutte of the girl on the bench. He took off his gourd and slowly shifted towards her and sat next to her, all she could see was a shadow of his figure and his deep, sea foam stare.

"Why are you crying?" he said, aiming at compassion with his voice.she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and blinked furiously.

"My stupid boyfriend," she said, rolling her eyes. Gaara leaned towards her menacingly, but she was so clueless. He scooted towards her and placed a hand on hers and squeezed it.

"Why dont you tell me about it?" he said, again with the concern. _"Work it babyyyy!" he heard shikoku laugh. S_he looked at him kindly and whispered

"I wish more men were like you are," she lifted her head and smiled broadly. "but then again you dont meet someone like this everyday so.." she trailed off and squeezed his hand. he wanted to scream at her in anger "**_NO YOU DO NOT!" _**but kept his mouth closed. "My boyfriend and I were on the couch and," she stopped and blushed looking away from him. "We were getting..intimate," she trailed off because her voice started to crack. "a-and h-he kept t-trying to undress m-me," she started to cry and leaned into gaara's cold embrace.A wave of shock going over his face.

_cool it slick or she will get away!! _

Gaara wrapped his arms around her comfortingly,"You don't have to continue." He squeezed her reassuringly. She looked up at him with tear soaked eyes, her mascara running down her face.

"No, noI want to tell you," She embraced him and held on tight as she continued. "H-he pinned me down and started to...t-touch me everywhere!" She screamed, but it was muffled by gaara's shirt as he held on tighter, not even thinking about what he was doing.

"Shhh.." he whispered as he pulled her closer. "Don't cry anymore." he smiled, so fake, but she fell for it. "I am here." He said reassuringly.

G_od your good, you almost have me fooled...ALMOST._

The girl looked up at him with a sweet smile. " My name is Ino Yamanaka," she smiled sheepishly and leaned her head against his chest. "What is yours?" He looked down at her.

**"ShouldI lie shikoku?"**

_"No, she wont live long enough to realize who you are! andI doubt she has heard of you." _

"My name is Gaara." He winced and waited for her to scream, but she didn't. She didn't remember him from the chunin exams. "What a nice name you have, Ino." Shikoku laughed inside almost letting it show on the outside. _PIG?! muahahhahahahha!_ "Very...original." He said emotionlessly.

She laughed quietly"I know," she held him tighter. "It is a stupid and ugly name!" She started to bawl again and shikaku sighed exasperatedly.

"Now hush that nonsense!" gaara said pretending to smile. "Your name is beautiful !" He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and walked around the village with him for a long time, but soon turned to him.

"Would you like to come home with me?" she said her eyes full of hope. he felt a pang in his chest.

**_"Do i have to kill her?"_** gaara thought wincing as shikoku yelled

_"What do you think?BAKA!" _

**_"Not now," gaara said, pleading. "let me get to know this one!"_**

_"GAH! you ask so much of a demon dont you! well... fine!" shikaku quickly became quiet._

"Yes," he said squeezing her hand. "I would like that." They walked silently to her house and he watched her fumble for her keys in the dark.

"HERE THEY ARE!" She said, walking up the dark steps. Gaara frowned and walked up to her door and walked in. Ino shut the door behind him slowly.

"Here we are," she said smiling as she turned on the lights. "home sweet ho-" She stopped as she turned around and saw him, standing in her entry way. Ino walked towards him and got close looking up at him. "You look familiar!" she said smiling. "Well hmmI dont know!" she slapped her forehead and Gaara sweatdropped when she walked past him. She sat on the couch and patted it, indicating she wanted him to sit down. He glowered at her while she wasn't looking and sat down reluctantly. "Would you like a drink?" She said as she went into the kitchen. "Tea or milk?" She said opening the fridgerator.

"Tea,"He said, starting to stand.

"No no sit down," she waved her arms frantically. "I will get it!" He looked at her awkwardly and then shifted his gaze to a picture on her side table.

"Who is this?" He said, taking the picture from its perch. She looked back and frowned.

''Oh that is my boyfriend...Kiba." she looked hurt. "Well actually my EX as of tonight." She laughed hysterically and spilt the tea. Gaara stood and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl,soothing her. "Your so kind to me." she said looking over her shoulder.

**"S_o kind, but with cruel intensions" _**thought gaara.He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. Her eyes closed as she turned around,wrapping her arms around his neck.

_bed her! do it! do it for me and you..both of us!_

**_shut your trap shikaku!_**

_wellI mean come on!! I haven'tbedded a woman incenturies!_

**_Ijust met her..just wait._**

_Gaara! she isn't waiting! so you shouldn't either!_

Gaara ignored Shikaku's demands of fornication and continued kissing Ino. His tongue pushing passed her lips lustfully as he explored the deepest part of her mouth with his tongue, his body was stiff but he soon relaxed and just held her up against the fridgerator, kissing her passionately..eagerly.

* * *

Ino guided him to her room and pulled him onto the bed, with Gaara ontop of her. "I thought he tried to hurt you like this.." Gaara said pulling back. Ino blushed and scooted away from him. "Im sorry I was just so caught up.." She said turning away from him. "You dont even know who I am." He said angrily. She looked at him and frowned.

"Then why dont you tell me?" He looked at her and softly,quietly began the story of his life...

"It all started whenI was born," he paused and looked at his hands. "My mother died giving birth to me and.."

Gaara went on and on about his past as ino just sat there in awe.

She looked at him with big eyes. "So you have a demon inside you named Shikaku and he craves blood.." She trailed off holding her neck.

He looked at her with disappointment.."Sooo.. you hate me right." He looked away his eyes closing tightly as helistened toshikaku chuckling.

"NO I DONT! YOU CANT HELP IT!" She shouted.

Gaara looked up at her and smiled and told her the rest of his story.

* * *

After a long explanation of both of their lives they sat on the bed quietly, looking at each other awkwardly. "Well I guess I should leave, huh?" gaara said looking out her window. she hesitated then reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please dont leave me here when...Kiba.." she paused and then tears welled up in her eye and her lip twitched slightly.

"I will watch over you," he said climbing out the window. "My friend."

She smiled at him and watched him climb out and start down the fire escapethen shouted, "GAARA!" She looked back she kissed him.

He blushed..What is this strange tingling feeling?

* * *

**so friends tell me what you think.I hope it wasn't to disapointing! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!I love them...**_they are my fuel and life source!_

_if you like it tell me. i will be posting the second chapter for this too...im sorry i rushed their meeting..but i will make it up to you with a humungous chappie ok? and it will have HUMOR!! ooh ahhh! did i just say humor..in a gaara story!? oh geez what am i doing? lol MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!_

_oh by the way._

_sorry they area little out of character.Iwill fix this in the next chappie!_

_DISCALIMER!! i dont own NARUTO!! nope nope! but i wish i owned sexyyyyyy gaara!! snuggles stuffed gaara and kisses it! anyways._

_if i did i would draw me and put me in there with gaara...lol._

_PLEASE REVIEW! GIMME SOME LOVE!_


	2. Victim

Gaara sat in a tree fifty yards from Ino's window, his eyes fixed on the dark square he had recently climbed out of. He sat quietly, legs crossed and arms folded over each other in a tired manner, his head drooping to the side slightly. He blinked, his eye lids feeling heavier each time, like they were made from lead, but he would not sleep.

_"Are you tired brat?"_

_**"Obviously, Really Shikoku what do you want?"**_

_"I think you know what I want."_

**"I told you, I will hunt soon, give me time."**

_"We don't have time Gaara, you need to return to Suna soon, or they will send out a search party, and that won't look good as you are soon to be Kazekage. Would it?"_

**_"Don't speak with me on matters you are not fully aware of."_**

_"Gaara, I am centuries older than you, I hold more knowledge than your tiny human mind can handle, now I advise you to satisfy me then take your leave. IMMEDIATELY."_

**_"Fine, but it can wait another day." He said quietly, his eyes refocusing on the dark window before him._**

The lights were on, that was strange. He shifted slightly, looking around for a street clock...His eyes scanned over the ground and soon he found one. 3:48 p.m? Gaara looked back at the window. "Normal humans require eight hours of rest maximum to restore their energy..she shouldn't be up should she?

_"If your worried about it go check..maybe she will be changing clothes... or maybe she is waiting for you to come back and fu-"_

"Hush." He ordered as his feet carried him up the fire escape and to the window. He looked around , his hand sliding over the fogged glass, he shivered as his hands touched the freezing metal of the window frame, lifting it silently he placed a foot inside, then the other and snaked his body into her home.

The first thing he noticed was that her bed was empty, her room, her kitchen. He looked around quickly, his heart starting to race, he spotted a closed door and quickly strided over, his hand enveloping the doorknob he gave it a quick quirk and found it to be locked. He smirked as his sand slipped into the lock hole and reached for the handle as he heard the soft click.

He opened the door slowly, his body sliding into the dimly lit room and gasped quietly at the sight before him.

He had never seen a naked woman in his life. (unless you count Temari , but that was disgusting and it really didn't count.)

He looked around, spotting the small red candles that surrounded the garden tub, the incense and other things like soap that scented the room. He stepped forward automatically, and the crunch of flower petals set his senses on high alert. He looked up at Ino again, her back still facing him, he started towards the door again, when he heard a groaning sound. Her head leaned back against the tub side, her legs lifting to rest on the other side of the large tub, he watched as she moved one hand over her body, the other placed precariously under the foamy water. He licked his lips, but ignored the swelling in his chest, and Shikoku's eager pleas of rapturing the girl.

He walked forward again, without his knowledge closer, to the side of the tub till they bumped against the cool marble. He looked down at her and gulped. He watched her hand glide over her bare breasts, her eyes closed as her mouth moved in silent sounds of delight, his vision trailed down her torso, to where her arm was moving rapidly in succession to the music (that he just realized had been playing all along). He strained his eyes to see where her hands could be, his brother's musing supplying him with enough knowledge to know exactly where her hand was.

He adjusted his eyes, searching back up her vuluptious body and to her damp long, blond tresses. He smiled, his hands almost reaching out to embrace one of those locks between his fingers, but decided against it.

Although he was thoroughly interested in her bath time, he was also slightly concerened as to why she hadn't opened her eyes to see him standing before her.

He sat on the edge of the tub, watching her left hand knead her breast softly, her fingers rolling her pert nipple over and over. He felt heat rise within him, and decided that that was enough. He stood slowly, and walked from the room, leaving the door open, he slid into her bedroom and out the apartment window, his eyes turning golden on the fringes.

"It's time to feed Shikoku."

-_-_-_-_-

Gaara smirked as he walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, who knew people were up at four fifteen a.m.

Aparently, the city was full of early risers, most of them elderly men.

He walked behind a group of older men, with enough sense to keep to the shadows incase anyone might recognize him. It wasn't like he could kill everyone in town without anyones knowledge.

He continued to follow them, until they came to a back street, where it seemed no one was around except for women. IF you could call them that. They wore tight bindings and leather skirts, with tall high heels. How could they run or fight in those retched things?

He squinted, checking all of them closely, he came across a red haired young woman and smiled. She looked suitable.

He walked over to her, and stood before her,his hand outstretched.

"What'da you want?" She said, smacking hard on a peice of orange gum. He mentally shivered, but smiled pleasantly.

"I need your assistance."

She looked him over a couple times, then laughed quietly. "Sure baby, whatever you say."

Gaara cringed as his hand folded over her tiny waist.

He noticed she wasn't greasy like the others, nor was she old or worn out. He looked at her again. She was young.

"How old are you?" She asked, he looked at her with an emotionless face.

"I could ask you the same question." He said, his hand tightnening around her waist.

"Fine then, Mista Mysterious, Where ya gunna take me?"

He looked at her questioningly, then shrugged. "Anywhere dark is suitable."

She laughed quietly," Someone doesn't have high standards. I like that." She pushed him towards a dark alley way, and found herself pressed against a cold, wet brick wall.

"What kind of services will I be providing tonight, Mista?" She said, twirling a red lock around her slender finger. Gaara smirked, his hands grabbing ahold of her slim waist firmly.

"Oh don't worry, it is a very valuable service."

She smiled at him, her hand tracing down the length of his red shawl. her hand grabbed his limp member and she frowned. "You need help getting it up?"

Gaara shook his head, and pulled her hands from him, pinning her back against the wall lightly, his hands sliding down her arms, sending a shiver down her spine.

She smirked deviously. "Got any kinks you would like to share? Want me to call you daddy, or slap ya ass or somethin'?" She placed a hand on his chest and forcefully pushed him back onto his backside.

"Tell me you love me."

Her eyes widened considerably, then she laughed. "What do I look like, ya motha?" She climbed ontop of his lap, grinding her hips against his own.

"Yes actually, you do."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her down to his mouth, he raptured her neck with his mouth, biting and suckling, causing the woman to writhe and giggle against him. He smirked as his eyes flickered up to meet his blood stained sand, and feel the girl go limp in his arms. His mouth covered over her neck again and he continued to feed.

He pulled his mouth away as he made the hand seals and burried her in an earthen mound behind a dumpster.

"A very valuable service indeed."


	3. go home, Gaara

Gaara slipped his hands into his pockets, fiddling with a small amount of sand in between his fingers as he walked back towards Ino's apartment.  
He looked up at her window, watching as the light turned on suddenly. "_She must be getting ready to get up.._ "He thought to himself as he stared up at the light in her window.

Gaara climbed the fire escape quickly, the icy bars motivating him to speed up his mestrations, he arrived at her window in a matter of seconds and stood, hands on the cold window pane, looking in at the warm house.

Gaara shivered, looking down at the frost that covered the grass below. "About fourty-degrees." He whispered, sliding the window up and sitting on the window seat that was below it with a smile.

Ino walked into the room a few moments later, a smile on her face as she handed him a plate of food. "I made you eggs, and bacon." She said, looking off to the right. "I hope you like them." She whispered, almost completely to herself as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Gaara felt a smile pull at the edge of his lips as he pushed a peice of the warm egg into his mouth and chewed for a considerable amount of time, trying to figure out how he knew that taste.

**"your a human, you have eaten human food before, brat." Shikoku said, grinning.**

_"I know that, I just..haven't eaten something like this in so long..I'd almost forgotten." He said, his voice sounding distant._

_"**Well, The girl is staring at you, maybe now would be a good enough time to tell her that your leaving." **_

_"Your right." _He thought, blinking up at Ino, then forcing a half hearted smile.

"It was really enjoyable," Gaara started, feeling something warm grow in his chest as he watched her smile. "_I made her happy.."_ He thought, rubbing the back of his neck, which had turned the color of his hair. "- but I came to tell you that I have..Important business to take care of in my village so I'll be leaving.."

Gaara looked away from her, his eyes trained on the floor, a strange aching serging through his chest.

Ino looked down too, her eyes searching the carpet for a long moment, as if all the answers were written across the floor. "When are you leaving?" She asked quietly, looking up at him a questioning glance.

"Soon," He started, looking at her feet that continued to shift from side to side. "Today.."

Ino sighed and looked over with a small smile. "Oh well, good things never last right?" She said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Gaara looked up at her, his seafoam green eyes peircing into her own crystaline ones. "I guess not."

Ino shrugged and walked over to him suddenly, her arms flinging around his shoulders. "I..thanks for being my friend." She whispered, kissing his cheek then slowly pulling herself away.

Gaara looked up at her in bewilderment, his eyes slightly bulging as she pulled away. "Friends?" He said, remembering a certain knuckle headed ninja that had declared him as a friend.

"Yeah, friends." She giggled, stepping back a little so she could look at him.

Gaara smiled. "That's...good." He whispered, setting the plate down on the seat beside himself.

**Get going kid...we need to get home, I can feel that stupid brother of yours heading this way.." Shikoku warned.**

"I have to go now, but I will try to visit again, soon" He said as he jumped from the window, and landed in the tree he had used as a base last night.

--

Gaara grabbed his gourd and ran to the gates.

It was at least 6 O' clock right now, so no one saw him climb the walls of Konoha, then jump to the other side.

--

Gaara walked up to the gates of his village with a smirk, his clothes were slightly tattered, and he was weak from the week long journey, that he had shortened into three days of non stop running.

The guards at the gate stood at attention, then sounded some kind of call as he entered. Gaara looked back to see them walking behind him as he made his way to his home, he was intercepted by a horde of angry looking advisers, and Temari.

"Where were you Gaara-san?" They said, their eyes filled with fear, but their voices stern.

"The ceremony is in two days time!"

"We had thought you had abandoned us!" One shouted from the back.

"We were worried Master Gaara!"

Gaara looked up at them all with an emotionless face. "Hn." He growled, walking past the men and towards his sister, that sat on the steps of their home.

"Your back." She said, leaning her cheek against her hand. "How was your trip?"

Gaara stared at her for a long moment stepped over her, towards teh door. "Eventful I hope." She said, following him into the house with a smirk.

Gaara walked past his brother, who was laying on the couch with flyers that read:

MISSING GAARA!

IF YOU FIND HIM..

PLEASE RETURN HIM

(insert picture here)

He isn't very social, and will probably kill you if you tell him what to do.

If you have any question, or you need our farmers insurance card, please call this number..

Gaara raised an eyebrow then turned to Temari.

"He spent two days working on those you know." She said, laughing at the picture of the stick figure with a red scribble for hair, and the pink heart on his head.

"No one would ever-" Gaara started, but looked down at his brother, a different warm feeling growing in his chest as he released the paper and walked upstairs.

"_What is this feeling_?" He thought to himself, as he sat on his cold bed and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

To be continued...

sorry if this was lame guys but....Im kind of in an FUNK right now..and all my stuff has sucked majorly...i hope i get out of it soon

please review..


End file.
